bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Outside the US
Name Not that I think we need a higher category, but if you insist, shouldn't it be just Foreign Countries or Foreign Versions to maintain the vernacular? — Paul (talk) 17:42, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I object to the word "foreign". On an international resource such as a wiki, it's offensive. The person growing up in the UK watching these shows doesn't feel that he or she is "foreign". They might well acknowledge that they're watching American fare, but they won't say that they're a "foreign fan". "Outside the US" is a more neutral way of putting things, in my view. I'd go further and suggest that the two subcats need to be retitled to Category:SMDM outside the US and Category:BW outside the US CzechOut ☎ | 16:16, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Point taken. I still don't like "outside" -- how about top level Category:International or Category:Bionics International with subcats: Category:SMDM International / Category:BW International? — Paul (talk) 04:48, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::But "international" in that sense is just a synonym for "foreign". The connotation is exactly the same. "Outside the US" neutrally conveys the message. An Austrian fan can't argue in any sense that they're "outside the US". They can argue that they're "foreign" or "international". If you really don't like the word "outside", though, maybe some form of the word "export" will work. Category:Exported BW, Category: Exported SMDM. Only problem with that, though, is that the site currently catalogues versions which aren't exports at all, but versions which originated, well, outside the US. CzechOut ☎ | 13:57, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with Paul on this issue, I don't care for the phrasing "Outside the US". If "foreign" is so objectionable, I feel that "International Versions", "International Adaptations", or "International Release" is a good compromise/alternative. The fact is that Bionic Woman was produced domestically in the United States, so while the fans of it aren't foreign or international, the release of it in other countries is, and that is what the category is referencing. As you said, the site currently catalogs versions, not the fans. If I was a fan of "Doctor Who", for lack of a better example, I don't think I would object to the word "international" being used to describe me as a fan. What's more, being produced and released in the United Kingdom, the word international would seem to accurately describe it's U. S. broadcast/release. ::::Maybe we could get Roman, as someone else outside the U. S., to weigh in on this issue, or even use the Bionicfans site to pose this question and get more of a consensus. Karen (talk) 20:46, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I must admit: the idea of offending anyone on a cultural basis was so distasteful to me that giving up the word "foreign" was almost a knee-jerk reaction to CzechOut. Leave it to Karen to drop a dose of common sense on the issue: we're not talking about the fans, we're talking about the product -- and the product is American, plain and simple. The Doctor Who analogy is a great one; I love Doctor Who, and my love is not diminished because it's a foreign series--so what?--I love it! And if, in return, that makes me a foreign fan or an international fan, then so be it. :::::Still, I want this wiki to feel like home to everyone. And foreign doesn't sound very homey. But nether does outside. I keep coming back to International. I disagree that it possesses the same connotation as foreign. To me, where foreign means "over there," international means "everywhere." And that's where Steve and Jaime seem to have spread: everywhere. I stick by my suggestion: top level Category:Bionics International with subcats: Category:SMDM International / Category:BW International. But I'll ask Roman to give his two cents. — Paul (talk) 21:57, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I guess the foreign thing was my initial proposal because I thought of it as a reference to the various language versions the two shows saw released world wide - Thus: Karen, you got to my point! ::::::I didn't mean to be politically incorrect or do "ethnic injustice" to anyone - because that would definitely include myself, too ;) My questionable word-choice was probably more due to the fact that I am not a native speaker of English. So I never really spent a thought on the slightly negative connotation of foreign. But after having read your contributions to this discussion, I can understand your points. I'd go with the international suggestion - that seems pretty neutral to me and implies that the shows were - despite their American origin - international phenomena with fans living all around the globe. --Bionicboy 23:49, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::See? It was all Roman's fault! ;) :::::::If anyone has anything further, please join in and/or add more. Otherwise, I'll change the top and sub cats accordingly within the week. — Paul (talk) 13:17, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::We use International as a top level category on Muppet Wiki and it's worked out well for us. Check it out here if you need some guidance on structuring. 16:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks, Scott. That was Scott, everybody. He's pretty popular around Wikia. Doesn't even have sign his name, anymore. Show off :) — Paul (talk) 18:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not sure I've witnessed a more phony, contrived, so-called "controversy" in my entire life--and that's saying something. This is Wiki; we don't legislate perfectly neutral, harmless, and benign words like "foreign" out of existence in a fit of Orwellian madness. On an American-based platform dedicated to American television programs, it is perfectly reasonable and logical to discuss "foreign" editions of the respective series, because (hold on to your hat) that is what they are. What other words are destined for the chopping block? "Domestic"? I'm sorry, but this is little more than mindless political correctness disguised as "sensitivity." "International" is a transparent copout designed to placate the sensitive soul who lodged this ludicrous complaint in the first place. In other words, tyranny of the minority. If you want to lose people like me--people who don't favor walking on eggshells--then keep it up.--Valor 23:15, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, diplomacy at its finest. Thanks, Valor. And with that, I'll call this talk thread to a close and change the topcat to International. — Paul (talk) 03:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC)